The Fool Who Kissed Her
by palantir3owner
Summary: Love Story with Seamus? You heard correctly! One of its kind, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Amy gasped and jumped out of bed. Her alarm clock on the bedside table said 9:00. She mentally cursed her alarm that never went off and stalked to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower (in which she burned herself on the overly-hot water and got soap in her eyes), she stalked back to her room. As she did her hair she grumbled to herself over the "freaky witch school" she was going to attend that year.  
  
Amy was 14; a typical Californian teenage girl...except she was a witch. One of the best actually, at her old school in California. She was a cheerful girl, always ready to have fun, but she didn't take the move to England well. Lately she was always in a bad mood, getting in fights with her mom and yelling at her brother for no reason. Now she had to go to a weird school, full of people with weird accents and wearing weird robes all the time. At her old school they wore "normal" clothes, jeans, t-shirts, jackets. She could tell she wasn't going to like it. She just knew she wouldn't fit in, being an American.  
  
How wrong she would be...  
  
Amy gathered up everything she would need for Hogwarts and threw them in her trunk. Then she proceeded to drag it down the stairs, smashing her fingers and stubbing many a toe on the way. Finally she succeeded, having the trunk safely on the ground.  
  
She pulled on her shoes and watched her brother, Matt, a 17 year old, pull his trunk down the stairs, but not stubbing his toes, or smashing his fingers. In fact, he looked positively happy, whistling all the way down. He didn't seem to be mad about moving to England at all.  
  
Why?  
  
She shrugged it off.  
  
10 minutes later, they were on the way to King's Cross. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Hogwarts at first was uneventful. Amy sat in a compartment by herself and stared out the window. There was complete silence only broken the occasional loud laughter from the other compartments. She sighed; glad no one wanted to sit with her, but also a bit lonely. All of a sudden, two boys, one with sandy colored hair, the other a tall black boy burst into the compartment talking, but stopped short at the sight of her.  
  
"Uh...sorry. Didn't know anyone was in here." one said, and turned to leave, but Amy spoke, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
"That's okay. You can sit here," she said, gesturing at the seats across from her.  
  
The boy with the sandy colored hair gasped. "You're-you're American." He had an Irish accent.  
  
"Yes. My name is Amy Ripley and I am from Southern California."  
  
"Oh," he said, staring at her. "I'm Seamus. Seamus Finnagin. Nice to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Dean Thomas. We're 5th years, you?"  
  
"Um...fifth I guess. I'm 14, but my birthday's in 2 days."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Happy Birthday," Dean said, sitting down across from her and pulling Seamus down with him. He was still rudely staring. "Hope to see you in Gryffindor. That's what we're in."  
  
"Oh, but I am in Gryffindor. I was already sorted," she said.  
  
By now, Seamus had recovered and had stopped staring. Actually, he was doing the exact opposite, staring at his shoes. He looked up and spoke, "Oh really? That's good. Gryffindor's the best house you know."  
  
"Really?" Amy said, trying to hide her laughter. Dean rolled his eyes at her and nudged Seamus.  
  
"We should be there soon," he said, standing. "We should go change into our robes. Come on Seamus."  
  
"Yeah, coming," he said following Dean out the compartment, taking one more glance at Amy.  
  
Amy sighed and pulled out her robes, changing in the bathroom. A few minutes later they arrived at the station. She got out and looked about. She saw Dean and caught up to him.  
  
"Where's everyone going?" She asked looking at the others walking to carriages.  
  
Seamus chose to answer. "To the carriages. You don't expect us to [Iwalk to the castle?"  
  
"Oh...no, of course not," she said, sounding quite stupid.  
  
The three of them climbed into a carriage, along with a round faced boy who said his name was Neville. Then the carriages started moving, and soon Amy saw her first glimpse of Hogwarts. She gasped and stared at the castle, overcome with awe.  
  
"Big, isn't it?" Seamus asked, noting her look.  
  
She nodded wordlessly and hardly noticed when the carriage bumped to a halt. They climbed out and trooped up the stairs into a grand entrance hall. Amy gazed about until Seamus pulled her along saying "You don't want to get lost yet. Save that for later." He winked at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Amy followed him into the Great Hall still gazing about in wonder. He led her to the Gryffindor table and sat her down next to him.  
  
"This is Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," he said gesturing to each in turn.  
  
Amy gasped. "Harry Potter?" she breathed disbelievingly.  
  
"Er...yeah," he said, looking a bit annoyed. Ron snickered behind his hand.  
  
Amy immediately looked apolagetic."Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I know, you probably hear that all the time. It's just..."  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, it's okay," Harry said, smiling at her. "So, Seamus says you're American?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm from Southern California."  
  
"Oooh," broke in Hermione, sounding eager. "I've read that California is a very witch and wizard populated area."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Amy thoughtfully.  
  
"And I've heard that schools in America are ahead of Hogwarts. Is this true?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. How far are you?"  
  
But their conversation was cut short by the group of first years entering the Hall. Everyone went silent and all eyes turned to them.  
  
Amy smiled at their absolutely terrified faces as Professor McGonnagle placed the stool and sorting hat before them. The Sorting proceeded calmly and the Gryffindors got 7 new students.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and gave a few announcements, the normal procedure to the other students, but new to Amy.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest?" she asked in a confused tone to Ron, who was sitting on the other side of her.  
  
"Yeah, the forest is a dangerous place. We've been in there though, haven't we Harry?" Ron said, hoping to impress Amy with their adventures.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Right," Harry said absentmindedly, nodding. He was staring, Amy noticed, at a very pretty girl at one of the other tables.  
  
"Oh, that's great Ron," she said, turning back to him. "But I don't get it. Why is it so dangerous?"  
  
"There are monsters in The Forbidden Forest...spiders, werewolves, vampires. You don't want to go in there."  
  
"Spiders...well that can't be so bad, right?" she asked, confused again.  
  
"No, not just spiders, giant spiders. The size of cars! All hairy and creepy and crawly..." he shuddered. "You don't want to meet them."  
  
"Oh, I see." Amy held back her laughter and looked at her plate. She decided to change the subject. "When are we eating, I'm starving!"  
  
But even as she spoke the plates on the table were suddenly filled with all kinds of food, from roasts to pies, to puddings, to fruit. She gasped. Seamus grinned at the look on her face and scooped some potatoes onto her plate.  
  
"Try some. You can't beat Hogwarts food!"  
  
She came out of her shock and picked up her fork nodding to him.  
  
"I'm just so new to all of this. We never had magically appearing food in Cal."  
  
"Really?" asked Seamus, intrigued.  
  
"Nope."  
  
He shook his head and went back to his plate. Amy did the same.  
  
Eventually all were done and the hall began to empty.  
  
"Where do we sleep?" Amy asked Seamus starting to stand. They were the last Gryffindors left at the table, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dean having long gone to bed.  
  
"In the Gryffindor Tower," he answered, leading the way.  
  
"Oh." She followed him up many stairs and down a few halls until they came to a stop in front of a portrait of a quite fat lady.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Why, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, of course." she said quietly, looking at the moving portrait with interest.  
  
"Password?" she Fat Lady asked.  
  
"The password.ah yes, Anoriath!"  
  
The portrait swung forward, revealing a warm red and gold room beyond the threshold. 


	4. Chapter 4

They stepped inside, Amy once again gazing around the room.  
  
"Well?" asked Seamus watching her reaction. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it! It's so...warm," she said, turning to him. Suddenly she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" he asked in alarm.  
  
"I just thought of something. You all use quills and ink here, right?"  
  
"Right..." he said slowly, a glint of amusement in his eye.  
  
"Okay, this may sound dumb but..." she took a deep breath. "I don't know how to use a quill." She looked very embarrassed and looked away from him, blushing.  
  
"I'll teach you if you'd like," he said grinning at her.  
  
"Okay!" she said with relief. "When, right now?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on, I'll get my quill and parchment." And he dashed upstairs to his dormitory.  
  
Amy sat down at a table and waited. A couple minutes later Seamus came back with the writing tools. He set them in front of her. She picked up the quill holding it awkwardly in her hand.  
  
"No," he said, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder. "Like this."  
  
He reached around her, his front to her back, in a sort of embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder as he corrected her grip. He smiled as he smelled the sweet scent of roses in her hair.  
  
"Oh, okay. Now how do you get ink on it? Like this?" she asked, dipping the quill in the ink bottle.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sure," he said, sounded distracted. His embrace tightened a bit and his hand that rested on her's twitched.  
  
She turned her head to look at him and accidently blotted the page with the quill.  
  
"Oopse," she said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, um, that's ok." he said, coughing nervously.  
  
"Seamus? What's wrong?" she asked, watching him."You seem distracted."  
  
"What? Oh nothing." he said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ok..." she said, turning back to the task at hand. "Now, teach me how to write, now that I can at least grip it."  
  
"Huh? Oh right. Like this," he said, reaching around once again and holding her hand in his. Together they dipped the quill in the ink, shook it slightly and wrote the alphabet, but quite sloppily.  
  
Amy shook her head as she examined the messy writing. "Oh well, at least I can write, if not neatly."  
  
Seamus smiled and released her, straightening.  
  
"Hey Seamus, can I ask you something?" she said, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Er, yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"Why were you staring at me on the train today?"  
  
He looked away from her penetrating stare and shrugged.  
  
"This may sound stupid but..." his voice trailed off miserably.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and turned away from her. "I like you."  
  
She gasped slightly, taken aback by this statement.  
  
"I see. That's why you've been watching my every move, walking with me everywhere? Because you were falling for a pretty face?" she asked staring hard at the back of his head.  
  
He shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. You're funny, smart, nice...I just like you." he turned and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
She sunk into a couch and sighed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Seamus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean. I just didn't take the move to England well. Right after my father died too. And I had a very bad morning. I'm just overwhelmed I guess."  
  
He came and sat beside her, and placed a comforting hand on her back. She looked up at him, smiling. He ran a finger slowly up her spine and down again. She shivered slightly and Seamus could see the goosebumps on her arm. she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That tickles," she said. "Well, I should get to bed. Big day tomarrow, with classes and everything."  
  
She stood, smiling at him. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Amy lay in her four-poster bed, not sleeping, just thinking. She thought about her father, now dead for 6 months. She thought of Seamus and his sweet kiss before bed. She could still feel it, planted there, right in the middle of her forehead. She smiled. He liked her. A sudden thought entered her head. Maybe she liked him too? No, that wasn't even reasonable. She only just met him. She knew nothing about him. But...now that she thought about it...maybe she did like him? He was perfect. Nice, funny, cute, not to mention IRISH! Why didn't she like him? She fell asleep, these thoughts chasing eachother in and around her head.  
  
  
  
Amy woke early and went down to breakfast with Seamus and Dean. She was just eating her way through a giant pancake when Professor McGonagall came around handing out schedules. Amy took hers and looked at it. Seamus, who got his before her, peered over her shoulder to look at hers. His face broke into a grin.  
  
"We have all the same classes!" he said, holding his schedule next to hers so she could see. "But, we have double potions first, with the Slytherins." Seamus added, his smile fading.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Dean chose to answer. "They're a bad lot. There isn't one witch or wizard that went bad who wasnt in Slytherin."  
  
"Really?" Amy's innocent eyes went wide with wonder. "And we have potions with them?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "But what's even worse, Snape teaches it."  
  
"Snape?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"That one," Seamus said pointing. "The one with the ugly nose and the greasy hair."  
  
"Oh," she said watching him. "He looks mean."  
  
"Oh, he's evil." said Hermione, glaring at Snape. "Don't get in his way. Or any of the Slytherins actually."  
  
"And don't let them get to you," added Harry. "Especially Malfoy."  
  
As if on cue, Malfoy swaggered over to the table, staring at Amy, who stared cooly back.  
  
"Got yourself a girlfriend Finnigan?" he asked, sneering.  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy," Ron snarled.  
  
Malfoy turned his gaze to Ron. "Oh, my mistake Weasle, is she your's?"  
  
Seamus gave Malfoy such a look that it would have made the flowers wilt.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth. He stood threateningly, Ron, Harry and Dean standing with him. His fists were clenched so tight that the knuckles turned white. "Either leave, or we'll make you."  
  
Malfoy could see he was outnumbered, and he left, remarking loudly, "Never thought all four of you would fall for an American." 


	6. Chapter 6

The boys slowly sat down, all still looking angry. Amy shook her head.  
  
"So," she said, watching Malfoy's retreating back. "That's Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, still seething with anger. "He had no right to talk about you like that. Just 'cause you're new and an American." He then proceeded to call Malfoy something that made Hermione say "Ron!" and made Amy gasp. Harry and Seamus grinned and Dean laughed.  
  
"Well, we better get going," Hermione said. "We do NOT want to be late. Oh, and Amy, I want to talk to you on the way there about...something."  
  
"Okay Hermione."  
  
The two girls left the hall, leaving the others to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about Hermione?" Amy asked.  
  
"Okay, this is...shall we say...between girls, so say nothing to the others," Hermione said, winking at Amy.  
  
"Okay..." Amy said, hoping this wasn't about a certain someone...  
  
  
  
"I've noticed you and Seamus seam a bit...close," Hermone said as they walked toward the dungeons.  
  
"Yeah," Amy said.  
  
Hermione continued. "Do you two like eachother...as more than friends I mean?"  
  
Amy stopped dead in her tracks. "Um..."  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to say," Hermione said quickly. "It's really none of my business." They continued walking.  
  
"No, it's just..." Amy hesitated, wondering of she should tell Hermione what happened the night before. She decided she could trust her and continued. "I don't know how I feel about him, but last night after everyone had gone to bed he taught me how to use a quill 'cause I've never used one. After we were done he..." she took a deep breath. "He told me he liked me...and then he kissed me on my forehead."  
  
She watched Hermione's reaction as she spoke. Hermione's smile got broader and broader as the story went on.  
  
"He likes you?" she squealed, clearly excited. "Wow...Seamus. Who would've thought?"  
  
Amy blushed slightly. Then they found themselves at the entrance to Snape's class with 5 minutes to spare. They entered and took seats at the back of the class and waited for the others. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Potions lesson went as usual, with the occasional point deduction from the Gryffindors, jibes at Harry, and sneers at the Gryffindors' potions. It was as the students were slicing frog livers with newly sharpened knives when Snape noticed Amy for the first time. He stopped at her and Seamus' table and watched for a minute. "Ah, Amy Ripley. The new American."  
  
Amy didn't look up, intent on taking her friends' advice to not let him get under her skin. She kept slicing, pretending she didn't hear him.  
  
Snape continued, "I heard your father died." He had a slight sneer in his voice.  
  
Amy stopped slicing and stared at the table. She gripped the knife so tight that her hand started to shake.  
  
"He finally got what was coming to him, foolishly trying to take on four dark wizards at once."  
  
THUD!  
  
Amy's knife stood quivering on the tabletop, its sharp point buried no less then 2 inches in the dark wood. Seamus lay a restraining hand on her arm but she shook it off. Her voice was no more than a whisper, but in the silence of the room, everyone heard what she said. "Don't you dare."  
  
"Dare what?" Snape said, his voice threatening.  
  
Amy slowly stood and glared at Snape with such hatred and malice that he was forced to look away. "Don't you dare talk about my father. You're not fit to lick his feet."  
  
Snape took a step backwards in surprise, but recovered quickly. He pointed a long finger at Amy.  
  
"Detention, Ripley. And 20 points from Gryffindor. Never show such a sign of disrespect to a professor again."  
  
"Oh, professor is it?" she asked, her voice dripping sarcasm. "I never would've thought."  
  
"Make it 35 points. And never talk to me in a such a way again, or I will make sure you are suspended.or expelled. Class, clean up your things."  
  
  
  
Everyone wordlessly rose and began cleaning up. Amy and seamus washed thir hands at the sink. He gave her a look.  
  
"What?" she asked, more sharply than she meant. She was still in a very bad mood.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that," he whispered. "He only wants a reason to take points away from Gryffindor."  
  
"He talked about my father Seamus. He will NOT do that in my presence again. He can shove his remarks up his big fat-"  
  
But where he should shove them she never had a chance to say, as suddenly she was shoved forcefully out of the way by Malfoy. Amy grabbed the sink to stop herself from falling and glared at him.  
  
"Oh, didn't see you there," he said casually, sticking his hands under the faucet she was using only a moment before.  
  
"Do us all a favor Malfoy.and kill yourself," Amy said dryly. She was in no mood to banter with words or argue with anyone at the moment. She was still seething with anger. 


	8. Chapter 8

The bell rang. The Gryffindors walked off to Charms, the Slytherins going to Herbology. Amy noticed Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown pointing at her and whispering behind their hands. She paid no heed, walking silently, staring at the ground. Her anger started to seep away and she began to notice how foolish she had been. She back-talked to a teacher. And now she was going to have detention, most likely with Snape, and he would think up the worst punishment for her outburst in class. She shook her head in disgust at herself.  
  
But then another thought crept into her mind. How did Snape know about her father, or his death? She'd never met Snape before, and as far as she knew, neither had her father. She came out of her musings with a jolt and found herself outside the Charms classroom. She entered and took a seat next to Ron. Seamus sat on her other side.  
  
Charms was very boring, as all they did was review all they learned last year, the year before that, the year before that.and the year before that. The class immediately lost interest. Ron and Amy amused themselves by playing tic-tac-toe under the desk. Amy kept winning, but she had a feeling that Ron wasn't losing on accident.  
  
"Ripley, Weasley! Can you please pay attention?" Flitwick's sharp squeak caught them both off guard. They looked up, laughing over some joke or another. Flitwick nodded, continuing the lecture on levitating. "Now, we practiced levitating in the first year, but have you remebered? Can someone show me the correct way to levitate this book?" He asked, holding up a heavy volume. Amy slowly lifted her hand, along with Hermione. "Ah, Miss Ripley. Could you be so kind as to show us?" Hermione lowered her hand, looking disappointed.  
  
Amy rose and walked to the front of the class. She lifted her wand and stood before the book. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said (doing the famous "swish and flick"), and the book rose without any trouble at all. Hermione smiled grudgingly when Amy returned to her seat.  
  
"Good way to get on his good side," she whispered. "You did that charm very well."  
  
"Thanks Hermione," she said, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, good job," said Seamus, grinning.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Once again, the bell rang and the class gladly made their way to lunch.  
  
  
  
Seamus pulled Amy away from the others.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Seamus please, can't we talk later?" Amy asked. "I'm starving."  
  
He opened his mouth, closed it again, and nodded his head. "Sure. First thing after dinner, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy was just in the middle of a giant pudding when Professor Dumbledore rose. All quieted down immediately and looked expectantly towards him.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he said nodding. "I have a few announcements before your next classes. First, Quidditch Tryouts are coming up for those houses with a lack of players. These will take place on Saturday, and students 4th year and up will be able to tryout. Also, those houses without captains need to pick one quickly in time for tryouts. Second, students 3rd year and up, the Hogsmeade trip will be next Saturday. That is all."  
  
Whispers filled the hall excitingly at the mention of Quidditch tryouts. Amy brightened up considerably, as she just [I]loved[/I] Quidditch, and was a good player herself. She leaned over to Harry.  
  
"I'm gonna tryout," she said. "What positions are open?"  
  
"Um.keeper," he said, looking surprised when a broad smile appeared on her face.  
  
"That's great!" she said, grinning at him. "I played keeper at my old school! I was one of the best!"  
  
"Oh. Well, you have a good chance then, since you have experience."  
  
She went back to her food, smiling to herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately the rest of the Quidditch team gathered around Harry and started talking amongst themselves about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"So, tryouts for our team will be for Keeper, right?" asked George.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder who's gonna tryout?" Fred wondered aloud.  
  
Harry pointed to Amy, who was chatting with Hermione over classes. "Amy said she used to play Keeper at her old school. She's going to try out."  
  
"Amy Ripley, huh?" mused Angelina, looking at her. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
"We need to pick a Captain," Katie Bell reminded them all. "I nominate either Angelina or Alicia."  
  
"Alright," Fred said. "Any other ideas?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Let's take a vote. All for Alicia?"  
  
Fred, Angelina, and Katie rose their hands.  
  
"Alright, and all for Angelina."  
  
Harry, George, and Alicia rose thier hands.  
  
"Three to three," Harry said. "Okay, any ideas for a tie-breaker?"  
  
"Well, I don't really want to be captain, so Angelina can have it," Alicia said, smiling at Angelina.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"Okay," said Katie, nodding. "Angelina is the captain.  
  
"Cool," said Angelina, grinning.  
  
The team dispersed, going back to thier spots at the table.  
  
Amy took a seat next to Harry. "What was all that about?"  
  
"Oh, just picking Captain for the team," Harry said.  
  
"Oh? Who is it then?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson," he said. "She should be a good captain."  
  
"Oh, I've talked to her a bit. She does seem like a natural leader. Hope the team does well this year. I've heard about your reputation," Amy said grinning.  
  
"Really? A good reputation, or a bad one?" Harry looked a bit worried.  
  
"Good of course! I've heard you won the Quidditch Cup in 3rd year."  
  
"And where did you hear all this?"  
  
"Ron," she said simply.  
  
"Oh." 


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day passed by and before they knew it was time for Dinner. Amy and Ron were chatting on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower to drop off their bags, when somebody yelled her name.  
  
"Ripley!"  
  
Amy turned around and looked for the speaker. A Slytherin girl her age walked up. She had a snowy owl on her shoulder. She was smiling at her, the first Slytherin Amy had seen to do so.  
  
"Hey! I'm Bailey, Bailey Floss. This is my owl, Krikhim," She stuck out her hand and Amy shook it. Bailey offered it to Ron, but he shook it reluctantly. He watched her closely, clearly not trusting any Slytherins. Bailey went on, " I heard you're new here. I just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts. Oh, and between you and me, stay away from Malfoy. He's trouble."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed," Amy said, watching with loathing as Malfoy walked by with Crabbe and Goyle. "I discovered that just this morning."  
  
Ron stayed silent, still watching Bailey closely, as if watching a venomous snake. Amy looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh Bailey, I'm sorry, I got to go. Don't want to be late for dinner, you know."  
  
"Okay," said Bailey, smiling. "I'll see you around then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"She seems nice," Amy said to Ron a they approached the Fat Lady.  
  
"I guess," Ron said. "Anoriath! But I don't trust any Slytherins, they're trouble."  
  
Amy shrugged and put her bag in a corner of the common room, out of the way until she could do her homework. Ron put his in his dormitory. They left the common room and went back down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," said Seamus, as Amy and he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. "I heard you're trying out for Keeper?"  
  
"Harry told you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I hope you make it."  
  
"Thanks Seamus," She said, smiling at him. "I hope I do too."  
  
"Anoriath!" he said, as they stopped before the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and they entered. A lot of the people were sitting in various places around the room, playing chess, reading, and talking, but mostly doing homework. Amy grabbed her bag and was about to sit down at a table with Hermione when Seamus grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You promised you'd talk, remember?"  
  
She nodded, defeated. "Fine."  
  
They sat down in a corner, away from everyone else.  
  
"What's this all about?" Amy asked, looking at him.  
  
"I wanted to.um.to ask you about your father," he said, with hesitation. He watched her eyes harden and her cheerful smile disappear.  
  
"No," she said simply, staring at the ground.  
  
"Amy, I know this is a hard subject for you, and I know it hurts, but it will only hurt more if you don't let it out." He put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
She looked to be thinking hard, a pained expression on her face, then nodded. "I know." 


End file.
